Protectors
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry wouldn't know what to call Seto and Atemu other then his protectors which they protect him from harsh things in life. Is he really ready for the next step in their relationship? A marriage he knows that will bind them for life. request, slash


**Arashi: This is a request for Vamprincess38 who want to see Seto/Harry/Atemu. I'm not sure if I seen this threesome or not.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its affiliates solely belong to J.K Rowling. Yugioh and its characters solely belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I just write for fun and only own the plot which means no money off this oneshot/fic. **

Warnings: Au, slash, language, oocness, and non-magic

Protectors

Summary: Harry wouldn't know what to call Seto and Atemu other then his protectors which they protect him from harsh things in life. Is he really ready for the next step in their relationship? A marriage he knows that will bind them for life.

* * *

><p>Green eyes staring at the photo of Seto, Atemu, and himself at the park enjoying each other's company. Harry still finds it hard to believe he been dating the CEO of Kaiba Corp and Director of Academy for almost four years since they rescue him from his relative's greedy hands. At first he couldn't stand to be touch but with a help of them both and talking to someone who been in the same boat as he slowly able to let Seto and Atemu in his heart.<p>

Seto, many would call him cold-hearted bastard with an icy heart but for Harry he could see the man under the persona. Those sapphire eyes that may seem cold are nothing but a mask hiding what he truly feels. Sure he doesn't smile physically at times but his eyes does. His eyes show every expression the brunette feels which very few hardly ever notice or look for much to the raven teen's annoyance. Only ones seems to realize this is their closest friends even Seto's little brother who manage to show Harry more often then not that Seto has feelings for him.

Atemu whose warm tan skin soft as velvet to the touch is the complete opposite of Seto which Harry enjoys. Despite how much the two argue it's obvious they love each other. Fire and ice which many first call them before Harry join in. Harry stares at the crimson jewels bright with mirth has him think of his features. Gravity deifying hair shape into a star with golden bangs like lighting bolts weaving in the locks shows the differences between his two younger brothers, Atemu and Yugi. At first one would think Yami and Atemu are the same person but they're not. Harry knows Atemu has a dark skin and crimson blood eyes while Yami is lighter skin and ruby color eyes. One smirks while the other smiles is one of the things Harry is glad Yugi pointing out to him.

"Harry," A deep baritone voice breathes in his ear getting the nineteen year old to glance up staring into crimson orbs with a sexy smile upon those lips.

"Hey Atemu, finish with work already?" Harry ask hopefully only to pout when Atemu chuckles a bit.

"Yes though I'm not sure about Seto," The Egyptian replies smiling a bit which Harry's shoulder sag.

Hope bubbles in his veins which Atemu gulps knowing Seto is setting up a romantic dinner at their favorite restaurant so the pan to go through. Seto and Atemu been discussing quite a bit to take a next step in their relationship with their prince, Marriage. Harry can still be skittish about certain things which is still proven after they move in together in a decent size house since he didn't want to live in Kaiba manor with people trying to take his picture all the time.

He wraps his arms around the smaller teen brushing their lips together only to part at his phone start buzzing in his pocket. Atemu gives a lazy smile to Harry who giggles knowing he's doing this to keep distracting him from the phone call. Atemu answers the phone quietly after suggesting for Harry to get a soda from the kitchen before heading out.

"Yeah?"

"It's done," came the crisp tone of Seto Kaiba's voice.

"Perfect," Atemu replies with a smirk adding softly seeing Harry is coming. "Our prince been wondering when you would be off work, Dragon."

Seto chuckles loving it when Harry at times worries more about others then himself. It really does balance Atemu and him more often then the raven hair teen realize. His heart beats faster adding quickly knowing the conversation would have to end soon. "True though let's keep our fingers cross in hope for him to accept us as his future fiancés."

"Agreed," the calm voice of Atemu replies. "I'll drive over with Harry in a couple of minutes."

He hangs up the phone giving a smile to Harry leading him out of their house much to his confusion. He smiles widely at the teen's words, "Are we going somewhere for dinner?"

"We are and Seto will meet us after he's done with his meeting," Atemu fibs which Harry nods believing him.

'I hope you agree to marry us,' Atemu thought driving to the restaurant not bother paying attention to the name. He parks the car smiling a bit as Harry gets out returning the grin which sends Atemu's heart racing. His breathing erected again as it always does with Harry's beautiful smile or grin. Fingers weave together, the older man leads Harry inside where the raven hair nineteen year old stares in shock finding Seto a bit pale holding a ring box getting his heart to pound.

Harry moves forward to sit down when Atemu goes next to Seto as both said at the same time, "Harry please marry us. We truly love you and protect you from anything that wishes to harm you."

A tiny smile escape the shorter man's lips figuring he did date his protectors of his heart he likes to call them in his mind and whisper, "Yes I'll marry you, Seto, Atemu."

Both men relax and kiss his cheeks waving the waiter over to take their orders while slipping on the fingers each whispering in turn, "Love you our little prince."

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well first I really taken a hit at this threesome so I hope things are well. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
